The Avengers: Doom's Day
by Dark Fire VI
Summary: Set after the movie, a plot by Doctor Doom may become dangerous enough to warrant a reunion of The Avengers. Can the Earth's Mightiest Heroes stop Doctor Doom, or will the world fall into his grasp? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any Marvel Character. Only a handful of the named agents are mine. Rated T for violence.


**The Avengers: Doom's Day**

**Chapter One: Doom Brews**

**A Castle in Latveria.**

Doctor Doom sat in his Latverian castle, a table covered in papers before him. He pored over the papers for a while, then slammed his fist on the table.

"These simply won't do! They're not enough!" He shouted.

"Pardon me, master, but these plans are the culmination of months of planning-" His servant began, but Doom interrupted.

"Then make it the culmination of years! I don't care how long it takes, as long as they win me the world!"

"Master, these were the best plans we could come up with." Another servant stuttered. Doom turned to face him, fighting to control his anger. For a moment, he looked ready to kill, but then he took a deep breath and composed himself.

"If you want something done, you must do it yourself." He said to himself, leaving the room. The servants were left trembling behind him.

**The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier.**

S.H.I.E.L.D. Director, Nick Fury, stood inside the command centre of the Helicarrier. At first sight, the Helicarrier seemed to be a regular, albeit flying, aircraft carrier, but four propellers positioned, one in each corner, kept it in the air. As Fury stared at the holographic screens in front of him, an agent came up behind him and announced his presence.

"What do you need, Agent Harris?" Fury asked the agent. Harris had not been working on the Helicarrier for long, and seemed taken aback by Fury's presence.

"The Council requests your presence." He stuttered. Without a word, Fury left the room and headed to the Council room.

"Our sources have discovered unusual activities in Latveria. We have intercepted a message coming from Doom's Castle that confirms our suspicions: Doctor Doom is planning to take over the world." A councilman said. Fury cursed under his breath.

"Why can't that guy just be content with having his own country?"

As the council wore on, Fury resolved to send an agent to Latveria in order to find out what Doom was up to for himself. The councilmen, who appeared on screens in front of him, called an end to the meeting and their silhouettes disappeared from the screens. Fury exited the room, calling for an agent.

**Somewhere Over Latveria.**

Agent Phillips looked out of the jet window. He had been given orders by none other than Nick Fury himself to scope out Latveria and search for suspicious activity. The pilot's voice echoed throughout the aircraft as it lost altitude. The plane touched down about a mile out from Doomstadt, the capital city and headquarters of Doctor Doom.

Phillips was surprised as he exited the aircraft at the beauty of the country. Lush fields of emerald-coloured grass softened his footfalls beneath a blue, almost cloudless sky. The only sign that the country had such a ruthless ruler was the dark, stone castle that towered imperiously over the landscape. As forbidding as it seemed, the castle was Phillips' destination. The sight of it looming over him made him forget about the beauty of the landscape as he grimly started toward it.

Phillips approached the castle wall undetected. He unfastened the zip on his field pack and drew out a pair of climbing devices. Holding one in each hand, Phillips attached a climber to the wall. He placed the other above it and loosened the original, placing it above the second. Repeating this, he soon found himself at a window on the fourth floor, where Doom was said to be working on his plan.

Cautiously, Phillips peered over the windowsill and found an empty room. Thanking his luck, he clambered inside and melted into the shadows. After a while searching, he heard Doom's metallic voice nearby. Instinctively, he hugged the wall, but realised that Doom was behind a closed door and relaxed.

Phillips edged toward the door, listening closely.

"-Others. We'll need them to- Ah, I believe we have a visitor." He heard Doom say. Then the comment registered and he tried to hide. As the door swung open, Phillips dived behind a corner in the wall.

Clanging footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Phillips held his breath. Suddenly, a metal face with a green hood came round the corner, followed by an arm. The arm suddenly flew through the air and caught Phillips by the throat, choking him against the wall.

"So Fury has sent a spy, has he? Well then, let's make sure he doesn't learn anything." Doom said, increasing the pressure on Phillips' neck. Phillips felt his throat collapsing in on itself, and found breathing difficult. Doom's metal face became a blur, which faded to black, and Phillips saw no more.


End file.
